movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pranker
Stephen Druschke Films Next episode, The Big Pranker. Andrew Smith Big Pranker? Cool. Stephen Druschke Films Starring Gumball. Andrew Smith Anais. Stephen Druschke Films (The episode starts with Gumball looking around) Andrew Smith Gumball: Hmm... Where am I? Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball knows he doing pranks today) Andrew Smith Gumball: Hmm... Who should I prank? Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball gets on idea then we see him putting a whoopy cochen on Anais' throne) Andrew Smith Gumball: (chuckles) This will work. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais comes in) Andrew Smith Anais: Okay, Gumball. I'm in. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball hides) Andrew Smith Gumball: This will tease her. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais sits in her throne) Andrew Smith (the whoppy cousen farts as Anais sits down) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Huh? Andrew Smith Anais: What was that?! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball laughs) Andrew Smith Anais: What?! What's so funny? Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Sorry. I can't help it. Andrew Smith Anais: A whoppy cousen? You used a whoppy cousen to prank me? Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: I'm a pranker. Andrew Smith Anais: A pranker?! What's a pranker? Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: A pranker is a person who prank people all the time. Andrew Smith Anais: Oh, I get it now. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: You better stop doing pranks, It'll get on my nerves. Andrew Smith Gumball: Okay, sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile Gumball sneaks on Handy and touches him) Andrew Smith Handy: Oh my! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball hides) Andrew Smith Handy: Who did that?! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball tickles Handy with a feather) Andrew Smith (Handy laughs): Hey! That tickles! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball hides) Andrew Smith Handy: Who's tickling me? Stephen Druschke Films (Handy was curious) Andrew Smith Handy: Hmm... Who's been tickling me? We'll continue after tea and Harriers. Stephen Druschke Films Okay. Andrew Smith No problem. Stephen Druschke Films Andrew? Andrew Smith I'm back. Stephen Druschke Films Good. Andrew Smith Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball giggles) Andrew Smith Handy: Who's giggling? Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball leaves) Andrew Smith (Handy growls) Stephen Druschke Films (Handy slips on a banana) Andrew Smith Handy: Whoops! Oh... Stephen Druschke Films (Handy lands on his butt) Andrew Smith Handy: Who put that there? Stephen Druschke Films (Then Gumball put itching powder on Andrew) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh! I got itches. (scratches them) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball laughs) Andrew Smith Andrew: Who gave me itches?! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball puts a crab on Andrew's tail) Andrew Smith Andrew: Yeousch! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball laughs) Andrew Smith Andrew: How put a crab on my tail?! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball leaves) Andrew Smith Andrew: Ouch! (pulls the crab from his tail) That stings. It's hurting me. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball puts a Kick Me note on Merryweather) Andrew Smith Merryweather: Huh?! Who's there? Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball wasn't been seen) Andrew Smith Merryweather: What does it say? Kick me? Stephen Druschke Films (Flora kicks Merryweather) Andrew Smith Merryweather: Ow! Stephen Druschke Films (Flora and Fauna laughs) Andrew Smith Merryweather: Very funny. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball laughs) Andrew Smith Merryweather: Who's there?! Stephen Druschke Films (They look around) Andrew Smith (Gumball hides in every place) Stephen Druschke Films (Then replace an acorn with a fake acorn) I'll be back in and hour. Andrew Smith Okay. Stephen Druschke Films I'm back. Andrew Smith Now we may continue. Well? Stephen Druschke Films Yes. Andrew Smith Alright! Stephen Druschke Films (Then Gumball replace an acorn with a fake acorn) Andrew Smith (Gumball laughs and hides) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky came) Andrew Smith Stephen: Oh! What's this? An acorn? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm. Andrew Smith Stephen: Oh, I love it. I love it. I love it. Time to eat it! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen opens his mouth) Andrew Smith (Stephen bites into the acorn) Stephen Druschke Films (But it was fake) Andrew Smith Stephen: Like, ouch! This isn't a real acorn. It's made of plastic. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: My tooth. Andrew Smith Stephen: (fixes his tooth) Alright! Who's by playing pranks?! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball laughs) Andrew Smith Stephen: Hey! What? Who's laughing?! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky looks around): Who is it? Andrew Smith (Gumball laughs while hiding) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Hmm.. Andrew Smith (Gumball hides even more) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Shh. Andrew Smith (Gumball hides) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball puts a fake flea in Stephen's fur) Andrew Smith Stephen: Oh! Fleas! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen itches) Andrew Smith (Stephen scratches) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball laughs) Andrew Smith (Stephen scratches and itches): Who's there?! Stephen Druschke Films (Then out of Stephen's fur they were fake fleas) Andrew Smith Stephen: Wow! Fake fleas. I knew it. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Gumball! Andrew Smith Gumball: Uh-oh. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky looks around to find him) Andrew Smith (Gumball runs and hides everywhere) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I better tell Queen Anais about this. Andrew Smith (Stephen runs to find Queen Anais) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball notice it) Andrew Smith Gumball: Yikes! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball puts glue on the floor) Andrew Smith (Stephen does not see glue on the floor) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen steps on it) Andrew Smith Stephen: Whoops! Stephen: Ah! Oof! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Glue! Andrew Smith Stephen: That's what's stuck to the floor. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball leaves) Andrew Smith (Gumball aughs) (Gumball laughs) Stephen Druschke Films (Then Gumball switches Giggles and Blossom's bow around) Andrew Smith (Gumball laughs) Stephen Druschke Films Blossom: Huh? Andrew Smith Giggles: What?! Stephen Druschke Films Blossom: This is your bow. Andrew Smith Giggles: This is your bow. Stephen Druschke Films (They were comfuse) Andrew Smith Giggles and Blossom: Hmm... Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball giggles) Andrew Smith Blossom: Who's there?! Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: Huh? Andrew Smith (Blossom and Giggles go to find out) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball runs) Andrew Smith (Gumball hides again) Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile) Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais. Andrew Smith (Stephen frees himself from the glue) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais. Andrew Smith Voice: Stephen, at last! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Who said that? Andrew Smith Anais: There you are. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais, It's about Gumball. Andrew Smith Anais: Yes, I know. I think he's the one who is trying to prank people. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes, That's right. Andrew Smith Anais: I think we should get back at him for all his teasing. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Or prank him back. Andrew Smith Anais: Good idea. I'll call the others over. Stephen Druschke Films (The others that been pranked came) Andrew Smith Andrew: Queen Anais, my tail has been bitten and I've got fleas on me! Stephen Druschke Films Handy: I was tickled and slipped on a banana! Andrew Smith Merryweather: I got hit kicked in the butt! Stephen Druschke Films Blossom and Giggles: Our bow's been switched! Well? Andrew Smith Anais: And I've been tricked with a whoppy coucen. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: And I bit a fake acorn, Got fake fleas itching me and my feet glued to the floor. Andrew Smith Anais: Hey, I've got an idea, that will backfire on Gumball. Stephen Druschke Films (We huddle) Andrew Smith (we whisper the plan) Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile Gumball was relaxing) Andrew Smith Gumball: Ah, this is the best day of my life. Stephen Druschke Films (Giggles came) Andrew Smith Gumball: Huh? Who's that?! Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: What's over there? Andrew Smith Gumball: (scratches his head) Hmm... Stephen Druschke Films (Giggles puts the water holes in his shirt) Andrew Smith Gumball: Huh?! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball looks around) Andrew Smith Gumball: What was that?! Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: It's gone now. Andrew Smith Gumball: Who was that?!! Stephen Druschke Films (Giggles leaves): No one. Andrew Smith Gumball: What?!? Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: Okay. Andrew Smith Gumball: Show yourself! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky turns on the water holes) Andrew Smith (the water holes go on into Gumball's shirt) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Ahh! Andrew Smith Gumball: What's happening to me!? Stephen Druschke Films (Water was in Gumball's shirt) Andrew Smith Gumball: Oh no. Water's in my shirt. Stephen Druschke Films (Pop) Andrew Smith Gumball: My shirt's ruined! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen laughs) Andrew Smith Gumball: Who did that?! Stephen Druschke Films (Anais laughs) Andrew Smith (Andrew laughs) Stephen Druschke Films (Merryweather laughs) Andrew Smith (BLossom and Giggles laugh) Stephen Druschke Films (Handy laughs) Andrew Smith (the others laugh) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball growls) Andrew Smith Gumball: Why, you! Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball sighs) Andrew Smith Gumball: (laughs) Very funny. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: This is what you get, Pranker. Andrew Smith Gumball: Very funny.21:59 Stephen Druschke Films (The episode ends) Category:Episodes